The Lost Souls
by GhostFlames1279
Summary: Another 'What if..' story. What if Hiccup was sick of the stubbornness of the Vikings and knew he had to go to drastic measures to get them to listen? Note: No Hiccstrid. ABANDONED. UP FOR ADOPTION! See profile for reason


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything including OCs. I am merely like the 'messenger'.**

 **A/N: Hey Guys. Sorry that this isn't a chapter for Outcasted, but I got a story request. This was requested by the core of justice ( u/4380765/). This was meant to go up an hour or so ago, sorry core, but I took longer than expected. If you enjoy this, please leave a review; but leave out questions for Outcasted. There will be a chapter soon.**

 **Aaaanyway, enjoy!**

As Astrid and Hiccup were making promises to each other, Gobber the Belch walked over to them. He stopped when he was right in front of them and, sensing tension between the two, said:

"It's time, Hiccup. Knock 'em dead."

Hiccup nodded, put his helmet on and entered the ring. There was an uproar of shouts, hoots and hollers coming from the large crowd that had pushed themselves to the bars and wires surrounding the 'Kill Ring'. Hiccup locked his eyes with his father, who in turn nodded. Hiccup returned a half-smile, then took a deep breath before approaching the weapon rack. He grabbed a shield and.. takes a dagger. Gobber, standing next to Stoick, furrowed his brows together.

"Hrmph. I would've gone for the hammer." Stoick muttered to him. Hiccup then turned to the door and took another, deeper breath.

"I'm ready," He stated. The bolts to the doors opened agonisingly slowly. The crowd fell silent until sudde-

Boom! The doors exploded outwards, catching fire. The Nightmare started spewing small bits of fire around, then jumped all over the cage above the ring. It hissed, while on fire, clinging to the walls and cage making the crowd roar and jeer. It spotted Hiccup and descended, leering and licking the flaming drool from its lips. The crowd grew silent, bracing for the big fight.

With the Monstrous Nightmare's eyes locked upon him, Hiccup deliberately droped his shield and dagger and stepped away from them. The dragon paused, confused. After holding out his hand, dropping his helmet onto the floor and telling the dragon he was not a Viking, Stoick was furious.

"Stop the fight," he stated, slight anger in his voice.

"No, I need you all to see this. They're not what we think they are. We don't have to kill them," Hiccup said calmly, trying to show them what he was doing with the Nightmare.

"I SAID, STOP THE FIGHT!" Stoick screamed. The Nightmare's head snapped and its eyes returned to slits as though it had been in some sort of trance. Now angry at the sudden shouting, it snapped at Hiccup, who in turn ran in the opposite direction. He turned left when the Nighmare shot fire in his direction. As he ran around the arena, it bounded after him. It shot a long streak of fire at him, and he ducked underneath. As he finally got back to the weapons rack, he grabbed a shield. As soon as he did so, the dragon ran over the rack, crumbling everything except the shield Hiccup now had. As it kept chasing him around the arena again, Astrid got in and ran to the destroyed weapons.

"Hiccup!" She screamed at him. She looked down and saw a wooden hammer, hit one side of it with her foot, and grabbed it as it flung up. As soon as she had it, she threw it at the Nightmare, Hitting her directly in the side of its jaw. It fell over, then looked at Astrid, changing its focus to her and ran after her. Astrid ran a bit until Stoick opened the gate.

"This way!" He shouted. Astrid made a sharp turn to run towards Stoick, while the dragon chasing her shot fire in the direction she was in before, skidding to a stop. Hiccup ran for the gate too, but as he was about to get there, the Nighmare shot at the side of the stone wall, making it red hot. Being the guy Hiccup is, he turned from the blast and rann away from the gate. The dragon jumped onto the wall just over the gate, then onto Hiccup, shoving him to the ground. It captured him with its three claws and growled at him.

Everyone suddenly heard the screeching of a Night Fury and looked up to show a purple blast shot at the cage. It created smoke all through the ring, and the crowed couldn't see anything,

"Somebody get in there and help him!" Came a shout from the crowd. They finally saw the Nightmare pulling from the smoke with a black dragon on its back, biting at it. Everyone saw the dragons battling, but were too engrossed in that to notice that the dragon had a leather saddle on its back.

"Night Fury," Gobber remarked as he looked though some bars. The dragons battled a bit and finally the Nighmare had the Night Fury pinned. It tried biting the Fury's neck, but Toothless kicked it back. They roared at each other, while Toothless backed up in front of Hiccup. The Nightmare tried going for Hiccup twice, but Toothless blocked him twice. People looked on in awe as the Night Fury roared at the Nightmare, who backed away and ran off to its cage.

"Alright, Toothless, get out of here," Hiccup said, pushing on Toothless' head. People started jumping down from the stands into the Kill Ring.

"Go! Go!" Hiccup said, pushing Toothless' head harder. Stoick grabbed an axe from the wall behind the gate and charged at Toothless.

"No, Dad! No, he won't hurt you!" Hiccup exclaimed. People surrounded Toothelss and attacked him, who chucked them aside like ragdolls.

"No, don't! You're only making it worse!" Hiccup shouts. Stoick raised his hammer as he charged for Toothless. Toothless ducked and pounced on him. They tumbled end over end until Toothless finally had him pinned down. Hiccup was fed up with how stubborn the people were. He was filled with anger because they attacked Toothless for no reason without giving him a chance. He was so mad at he ran to Toothless and said, loud enough for all to hear,

"Blast him, Toothless." With that, Toothless powered up his shot and people watched in horror as Hiccup stood by him, hand on Toothless' shoulder as Stoick, Hiccup's father and their chief, was killed.

Everyone suddenly stopped what they were doing and stared at Hiccup. He kept looking at what was left of Stoick, then turned to the village.

"Free the rest of the dragons, or you'll reach the same fate as _Stoick_ ," Hiccup said in a dangerously low voice, spitting out the name. No one seemed to be able to move, so Hiccup gave them all an emotionless glare.

"Now," He growled, Toothless growling in the background too. A bunch of people rushed to open the cages, then the dragons flew away from the Kill Ring, through the hole Toothless had made. Hiccup slowly moved towards Toothless and got on. Only then did everyone notice that Toothless had a saddle and a prosthetic tail fin. Hiccup turned to face the people once more, a serious and deadly look on his face.

"I will return and when I do, I will bring no mercy. Unless you have learned to live in peace with the dragons and stopped killing them by the time I come back, your village will burn. That is the only way you will be safe." and with that, he took off.

The people looked among themselves, but were snapped back to reality when they heard Spitelout crying next to the body of Stoick. It was then that they remembered what had transpired. The whole village was mourning for their chief, as the dragon and his rider flew off into the distance. The village, deciding to go against his warning, found a new-feuled hatred for dragons and their village outcast. How he could side with the devil that killed his father was beyond them.

Many kilometres out, there was a teen, lying on the back of a gliding black dragon, crying his heart out. Toothless crooned to Hiccup, who in turn gave a small smile.

"I know it was all we could do to force them to do those things. I also know that he didn't really care for me that much until I was doing well in the Kill Ring, but you know, he was still my father." Hiccup said through sobs to Toothless. Toothless crooned to him again, then Hiccup focused on their flying. They landed on a nearby island, to seek shelter for the night. They knew that night was approaching, so they didn't want to land too late.

As Toothless landed in a forest, Hiccup got ready to slide off. They found an empty cave to sleep in for the night, and hiccup built a fire which Toothless, happily, lit for him.

"We're not going back, are we?" Hiccup said suddenly, while Toothless was asleep. The two merely looked at one another for a bit. "Finally I'm a real outcast of the village. All it took was killing my father to make the long fifteen year wait official," He muttered to himself. This was going to take a while to digest, but he would still need to keep moving the next morning. _I'll do it when the time comes. For now, I need rest,_ he thought to himself as he dozed off. Unbeknownst to him, he had a long journey ahead of him.

 **A/N Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you thought of it in the reviews. Tell me any mistakes I made (other than not sticking to the original story) or tell me anything I could improve on if you want.**

 **-GhostFlames1279**


End file.
